


Aradia Digs A Hole

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [28]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Digging, Gen, Mentions of Death as an Existential Concept, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Dirt - A very beautiful thing.28/365
Relationships: Aradia Megido & A Shovel
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Aradia Digs A Hole

Dirt - A very beautiful thing. Did you know that everything you are and are built upon is decaying organic matter, with the occasional bits of inorganic substrate? Okay, true, there was sand, and silt, and all the other in betweens, but where Aradia lived, it was dirt, dirt, dirt dirt dirt. There were worms, and they were a thrill too, whenever her shovel caught upon a cache of the little guys, and there was plenty of grass, feasting phototrophically above the surface, absorbing nutrients from the rotten soil. Everyone always thought of the ground beneath our feet as lifegiving, but to Aradia, weird gothy corpsemonger at age 13, it was just the end product of death.

Her shovel took a nice, deep dive into the dirt. It was a field, just outside of town, about half an hour by foot from her little house and her mom and all the weird shit of the world. Just her and digging holes, big holes, little holes, long holes, fat holes. She gave a little grunt of effort and tossed some dirt over her shoulder, taking some worms with it. Sorry, worms!

It was always nice to dig holes. A nice, mindless activity, where you didn't need to think so much. Just hit the shovel into the dirt, kick it down, step on it, and then pry it up. Rip up roots, destroy anthills, piss off a snake or two. Actually, don't do that last part - she usually went somewhere else if she noticed a snake near, in, or around her holes. She's just here to relax, get a good workout, and meditate on the nature of life and death and growth and decay - no need to also include "getting bitten by a venomous snake" into that equation!

Sometimes, she found owl pellets. That was always nice. Back at home, in her bedroom, Aradia had a full shelf full of little tiny rat skeletons, painstakingly assembled from discarded owl pellets, and a small tank with a single centipede that she had yet to figure out a name she liked for but would gladly help clean the meat off of any non-pelletized bones around here. Wasn't always! Most things that killed another animal around here usually took it with them, she supposed.

No owl pellets for her today, sadly. Her little bony necklaces and big pentagram earrings all gently swayed in the wind with every movement she made. The sun was beginning to set, and she had already dug four holes today, so she should probably get going soon. A soft, whispering little breeze carried its way through her hair, and she wiped the dirt off on her overalls. She stuck her shovel into the dirt one more time, feeling it gently thump against something hard, and grinned.

Push, throw, push, throw. There was always more dirt to dig up, and when your shovel clinked on something, that was always a good sign of something. Sometimes it was a rock. Sometimes, it was particularly hard dirt. Today, it seemed like it was a human skull, buried there. Aradia made a mixture of a gasp and an excited little squeal, bending down, looking at it, observing it, not touching it, and then immediately grabbed her shovel again to start piling dirt back on top of it.

It took another 15 minutes past the time she wanted to leave, but eventually, it was good and buried. Taking three rocks from her dirt pile, she stacked a little cairn on top, so she'd know in the future not to dig there, and then started the long walk back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
